


Six Sentence Sunday

by Coop500



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Protection, Safekeeping, Wholesome, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: On a discord server I am in, we write a six sentence story every Sunday, I will be posting them here. Fandom will probably vary, but likely won't get tooo crazy.
Kudos: 5





	1. Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> First one! (Well actually second but shhh) is a Borderlands 3 fic.  
> As the summery says, these will be six sentences long, so VERY SHORT.  
> These will also be in varying fandoms, I'll try to keep the list updated.

Maybe she should have thought twice about sneaking onto a ship full of vault hunters and Sirens, but what else was she supposed to do? Orphans on Pandora didn't live long, and she overheard them say they were going to Promethea, that had to be better. But here she sat, curled up in the snug, warm belly of the vault hunter that found her among the discarded crates and other cargo. He talked funny and was kind of old, at least to a child, but he assured that he wasn't going to hurt her and said his name was 'Zane'. She trusted him after a short while, realizing she could have been given far worse fates for stowing away on a stranger's ship, or staying on Pandora, and he was quite gentle about the whole thing. The little one shifted lightly in the Vault Hunter's tummy, soon deciding that she had gotten what she was after, a safe place to relax and sleep, for how long she did not know, but hopefully... for a decent time.


	2. Hunter's Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Sammy nom~

Sam Winchester opened a closet in a monster's lair after hearing shuffling from inside, and soon lowered his gun once he saw what was inside. It was a little girl, no older than eight, she was pale and weak looking, but alive, and Sam wanted to keep it that way as he put his gun away and gently picked the young one up. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, easing the little one's worries a bit, before he opened his mouth and engulfed the child, the large Winchester swallowing her down in just a few strong gulps. She did squeak in surprise from being suddenly devoured, but the man's belly was safe, and quite comfy, so she wasn't too frightened and curled up inside, feeling him give a few comforting rubs before he readied his gun to continue his task, the small child safely nestled away from harm as a rather small, easy to conceal lump. Dean soon met back up with Sam, though gave him a funny look when his Sammy let out a uncontrollable, quiet, but strange sounding burp, followed with a sheepish smile, not that it mattered much as it wasn't the pressing matter at hand so he let it slide with a shake of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully these don't become too spammy with 1 per week, with the exception of this week I will be posting the first one I did.


End file.
